AmericaxBritain: My Little Country and Returned Love?
by Kazma22
Summary: Britain finaly comes home to his little one, America, although he's not so little any more? As Britain is gone, America finds unknown and new feelings for Britain! How will Britain react to grown boy and his feelings? What will come of it? ((ONE SHOT / BOYXBOY / America(seme) x Britain(uke)))


DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story! Although this write is mine.

I've edited twice and I appologize for any errors not caught, since that seems to be a common problem. I hope you enjoy!

"I promise I'll come home soon." I said as I handed little America a flower. He's such a small child, still a young country. "Do you really have to go?" America wined, close to tears. I stood up and ruffled his hair, "I really do. Wait here for me, it'll only be a little while." As the car was pulling away, America was waving in the window. I'll miss him, I know it.

And as I promised, I'm home and there to greet me stood a tall, strong built, mature man in glasses. "Britain, you're finaly home! I thought you'd never come back!" He smiled abnoxiously. Who is this guy? Can't be? "A...America...?" I said unsurely. He nodded, "Of course! Who else?" He boasted. This guy? America? He was so small not long ago. It hadden't been that long, what year is it? "Hello? Britain? Are you spacing out? Haha! Is it just me or are you like, way shorter now?" He laughed, waving a hand infront of my face. This can't be America, no way. He was sweet, shy, and caring, not big and loud. "Theres no way you can be America." I folded my arms. "Sure I am!" He shot back. I sighed, his voice is already giving me a head ache, "If you say so." He laughed again, he's honestly too happy to be living here. I'll kick him out later. As he was walking away, he looked over his shoulder with a smile, "And I'm taking you for dinner tonight. Wear a nice tux!" He's taking me out for dinner?

I did as he said and put on a nice tux, one I wear on dates, not that this is a date, only that all my other ones are for work. I met him downstairs before we went out. Twidling his thumbs while sitting on the couch, must have been a habbit he picked up since he never used to do that. He jumped up and grabbed his keys once he saw me, "Ready to go?" America said. I sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be." He was a gentleman to me as we were out, opening doors, pulling out my chair for me. As I'd expect some one to pick up manners when living in my home. As we sit, waiting for our food in the reasturant, America brought out a small package from his pocket. Wrapped in blue paper, a little slopy, but it had a bow on it at least. "Open it. Please." He placed it infront of me. I picked it up and began to unwrap it. What could it be? I was exsited, but to hell if I'd let that show. Inside, infront of me, a dried flower. The one I gave to little America before I left. "Do you remember that old thing?" He asked, pointing to it as I held it up in my hands. I nodded, "Of course." He cleared his throat before talking again, "Once you left, I missed you a lot. Enough to send me thinking, about how much you mean to me. Once I realized, I couldn't wait to tell you, Britain." "To tell me what?" I urged him to go on. What was he meaning? He looked me in the eyes with one of the most serious faces I've seen and said, "I love you." I choked a moment after hearing America say that. He could be joking? Although his face doesn't say so. He loves me? "Woah," America startled a little, "Are you alright?" I waved as I coughed, "Yes, yes. I'm alright." I managed to say. America smiled again, this time awkwardly, and mumbled, "That wasen't quite the reaction I was expecting." I felt a knot twist in my stomache as I saw the look of disapointment on his face. No. No, I didn't mean it like that. "I was just surprised is all. Sorry." I cleared my throat once more and gave a sincer smile. He smiled back and that alone made me feel better. "But honestly, you must be joking?" I blurted, there went my big mouth again, "This is unreasonable, I mean, we're both-" "Men?" America cut me off. I can't deny it, "Yes. Thats exactly what I mean." America looked down and fiddled with his napkin. Did I say something bad? In a hurt voice he replied, "Yeah. I thought that at first, too. But as long as it's you I don't mind." As long as its me? What exactly does that mean?

He placed his hand onto mine, "Arthur, it's true. I love you." He didn't have to repeat it, but he did. "Shh, people are staring." I wispered. America leaned in close to me and wispered back, "Then should we go?" I stood up and fixed my tie, "That'd be a good idea." In the car I stayed silent and looked out my window. What was America thinking? And in a public place? Even though it was sweet. I glanced over at him to find him smiling at me. I blushed and said eagerly, "What? Is there something wrong? Stop stairing!" America kept smiling. "What?" I demanded, "Are you def? I said to sto-" America took my hand and pulled me to him, clashing our lips together. The impact had hurt, but his soft lips were on mine! What do I do? What do I do? This isn't normal! He pulled away, "You're not kissing me back?" He asked. I could feel a big heat dawn over me, I was suddenly warm. As as I looseden my collar I answer, "No, it's just that, well, you see. Is it hot in here?" I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry." He sulked, "I shouldn't had forced you." Damn it all. I was obviously unstable still from all of this. What am I suppose to think? The car pulled up into the drive way at this point and we both got out. Walking up to the front door, America held my hand. I tried to shake him, but he has a bloody hell of a death grip. This should count as rape! This is against my will! We got to the doorway and I turned to him and said, "You should let go. I don't want anybody having the wrong impression.." He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a kiss. I stood there, watching it. He looked at me and I paniced, pulling my hand away while blushing. He can't be serious? He's got to be fooling around, that's probably it. Why do I feel disappointed by that? I opened he door and walked in, straight faced, nothing had happened. Nope. Nothing. If I just pretend like that then maybe America would stop bothering me. No, bothering isn't the right word. America took my wrist, dragging me down the hall. "What are you doing?" I lectured. America answered in a low tone, "No one is around anyway." Bursting into my bedroom, America threw me onto my bed. Wait, it's my bed, so why does it smell so strongly of him? Had he been sleeping in it? His clothes are all over the room, my room. Annoyed, I demanded and explination, "Have you been staying in my room while I way away?" America climbed ontop of me, looking down at me. "Yeah. About a week after you left I wouldn't stop crying at night, so, one of the house maids put me to bed in your room. She was hoping I'd feel a little better and I did. It smelt so much like you, I refused to stop sleeping in here I guess." He stated. He slept in here because he missed me? I completely missed his earlier years obviously. That maid looked after him? I think that knot in my stomache is back. I can't look at him now, I have too many feelings getting scrambled. "Britain?" He kept looking at me, as if curious as to what I'd been thinking. I looked at him, accadently making eye contact causing me to blush again and advert my eyes quickly. I felt his lips on my cheek, his soft, gentle lips. Maybe, just for now since he missed me so much, I'll prehaps give in?

America leaned down to kiss me and I met him half way. For a split second you could feel the surprise in his breath, but soon kissed back. I lifted my arms, wrapping them around his neck as he grabbed my waist. Lifting me to strattle his lap, our lips stayed connected. He slipped his tounge into my mouth and swirled our tounges together. I pulled away to see America's half lidded, lust filled eyes. He beggan to kiss my neck imediatly and nip now and then. He was being gentle, but even this was more than enough to satisfy me. I quickly began to loosen his tie and slip it off of his neck followed by his suit coat. I was interrupted when he chuckled and I paused, "What?" I questioned. America took my hands and kissed me, with a mumble between kisses, and joked, "No need to be in a hurry. Let's enjoy this." I couldn't help but look away in a bit of emberrasment. He must not know how irresistable he is right now. Damn, America. He pecked my cheek woth a kiss, turning my head to face him he did the same to my lips. I finished unbuttoning America's jacket, taking it off of him and onto the floor. I wanted to see his body, he must have grown up to be real strong and- wait, his dress shirt. The buttons are misaligned. Staring at his shirt I bothered to ask, "America. Did you know your shirt isn't done right?" America looked down, "Oh, uh. You see, I still haven't gotten the hang of this whole, "formal" thing. I guess not only have I missed you, but I've really needed you, too." He replied frantically. He needed me? He's still my little country after all? He undid his dress shirt leting it fall ontop of his jacket and began to kiss me again. I tried to be as close to him as I could in that moment, kissing messily. I felt a throb in my trousers, an aching throb. My pants were getting tighter by the second as my mind trailed off then foccused. America's hands struggled to find the buttons to my jacket, so in a quick flick I got it off. Then it was my shirt. If I did this, I'd guarentee our activitys for tonight, but hadden't I already at this point? My hands shook as I opened my dress shirt one button at a time. Once undone, America took it off, over my shoulder and down my arms. Every spot he touched burned with more desire to be touched. Yes, touch me, touch me there, and there, here aswell. I felt his hands make it to my belt, undoing it quicker than any article of clothing he's probably ever taken off. That speed, hes done it before? No. Don't think about that. He's here with me right now, me, Britain. I gasped as his hand lead over the buldge in my pants, then sighed in relief and pleassure as my pants loosened. Unzipped, and unbuttoned. Feeling the warmth of his hands on me down there, on me like this, I'd never been touched before! America gently squeezing the very distinct outline in my boxers of my...er...erection, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I don't care what he's saying, I just love the sound of his voice, I love his touch, the feeling, I love him.

Suddenly America squeeze tightened, making me moan out, "A-America..!" in a quiet tone. Undoing his own pants he smiled, not his regular smile, a devious one this time, "That's what I wanted to hear." He stated before towering back over me and reaching a hand into my boxers. I wanted him to do this. My erection was throbing more, I needed release and soon! He lowered his body along mine untill his head was between my theighs. My hands, still shaking, America held one and I placed the other ontop of his head. His hair was sweaty and soft, so perfect. Damn it, I almost hated it if I didn't love it! America licked his index finger and thumb then squeezing one of my perk nipples. At least he had the decentcy to make his fingers wet first, but it was sensative, very sensative. He flicked, twisted and pinched. It felt good! Then with only his mouth, America managed, after two tries, to get my erection into his mouth. Taking it all in with the first go, I felt him slightly gag, then breathe again. He did this again thrice, then bobbed small motions. The feeling of his tounge swirling inbetween head motions sent me wild. I loved it, his wet, hot mouth taking me in. His hand left my nipple now and massaged my balls. Gently with every bob. I felt close and my body started to twitch with pleassure, along with precum spilling into America's mouth. "U-Uhh! Americaa!" Suddenly America's mouth pulled off of me, his hand now jerking slowly up and down. "D-Don't stop!" I pleaded. America winked, "The fun isn't over yet, save some for me." What does that mean now? America pulled off my trousers, lifting my waist, and throwing them to the floor aswell. I-I was completely exposed and couldn't look at America now. What if he didn't like what he saw? Quite the opposite. When I finaly looked over, America had licked his lips, glancing over my body as he pulled his trousers to his knees, underwear included. My eyes went wide when I saw his size. Not overly huge, but above average. America leaned back, pulling a side dresser drawer open, and pulling out a condom. "Why the hell do you have a condom in MY side drawer?" I demanded. America shrugged and placed in ontop of the dresser, "I've been planning this a while." "A-A while?" I stuttered. "Yeah." He shrugged it off again. America took my hand and placed it on his erection. With a deep look in his eyes, his voice sounded rough, but the softest I've ever heard, "Arthur, pleassure me, too." I wrapped my hand around and began slow jerks. America bit his lip and closed his eyes and I sped up. I want to pleassure him.

America slipped three fingers into my mouth. Confussed I looked at him. "You suck on them, get it all nice and wet for me." He instructed. "Wad fo?" I asked with my mouth full. He smiled and laughed a little, making me blush. I love his laugh, but hate the idea of him mocking me. I sucked eagery in timing with the hand motions to Anerica's dick. I could feel his precum spewing. Licking between every finger, just like he wanted. Making a scrunched face, he pulled his fingers out, "Stop, stop. You don't want to finish me off yet, do you?" America said. I stopped jerking Americas erect dick and put my arms around his neck again. I want to hold him close. Closer. Please.

America slowly pushed a finger inside of me, making me flinsh at first. This was new, but I said I'd wanted it. I'll follow through. "From here on will probanly be discomfort." America amitted. I nodded, "Alright." He guided his finger in and out of my back entrance, slowly then a constant pace before adding another. Scissoring his fingers, I held him close. His chest to mine, I could feel his breathe on my ear and sweat on my neck. "This next one will be tight." He added. I didn't want him to stop, but I was afraid it'd hurt. Unsure you could say. Slowly he added the third, stretching my hole widder for the momment. About a minute of pushing in and out of me he removed his fingers. Pumping my dick with his hand a quick momment, to "keep me hard" before picking up the condom. I sat and watched as he did the "squish test"* (Squish test: Testing for that air feel for no poked holes in the condom packaging.) then opening the condom. Jerking his dick quick to stiff it once more before putting on the condom. I don't know where'd he learn this when I wasn't around. Then quickly spreading me legs wide, sitting between them and positioned himself. I placed my hand ontop of his on my theigh, and he slowly pushed in. The tip alone stretched more than his fingers had, it feels like Im ripping slowly as he continues to push on in. He stops not a second after and asks, "Are you hurting?" I smile and lie, "No. Keep going." My voice was shaking, but with a worried look he says, "This last little part is going to hurt. Only a little, hold still." America continues pushing in, feeling his dick get wider at the base, It hurt! I flinched and I guess Amer- Alfred knew, "Bare with me, Arthur. I'll let you adjust." I opened my eyes and pulled him down, kissing once more. A low moan rumbled in Alfred's throat as a groan in mine when he pulled out slightly and pushed back in.

"A-Arthur." I heard America moan in a whisper as he pulled out a little more and pushed in. His pace quickened and the pleassure began to form, but only a little, or maybe it's only wishful thinking. He began thrusting hard into me, "S-Slow down, America!" I begged. America slowed again and continued there. I know this speed will get him off, it just may take more time. His dick pushing in and out, in and out of me, I loved it, I lov- "MHMM! H-Hit there again!" I pleaded. He must have found the spot. A heat of pleassure rushed through my body, making my back arch and shiver at the same time. A smirk crept onto his mouth and he hit there constantly. Slowly speeding up, America was close. It felt so good, I never wanted him to stop, but becoming short of breath I could feel myself on edge. "ALFR-" His lips smacked into mine, kissing me at once. With him pounding into me, every little second I was closer and closed! "More!" I managed to pull away from the kiss. I have to tell him, "More! ALMOST!" I warned. A momment later my precum turned to squirting thick, warm, white substance onto my body. Leaning back over from sitting up, America gave a last two hard thrusts, then he to cumming into me. America took a few seconds then collapsed ontop of me. Unable to breathe under his weight, I rolled us over.

With my shorttening breathe I sat straight, pulling my body up and letting his dick fall out. The condom still on, the inside covered in cum. I took it off, imediatly throwing it into the garbage before feeling America's finger on my stomache. Catching some cum on his finger and licking it off. "What aare you doing?" I demanded. America looked at me strangely and replied, "After the act we just did, that's the peoblem you have?" I guess not. "Well, we're done. You can leave my room any time." I insisted. He looked at me, confussed at first, then smiled his regular smile, "Are you kidding? You're back home now. I don't want to leave you again, not right now." And my heart skipped a beat. I cleared my throat, "Then pipe down and go to sleep. I have to clean up." I wonder if I had been here if he would have grown up to be different? It was too late now, and to be honest I didn't mind. After all, he's still my little country.


End file.
